


Buffy Made Me Do It

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel discover each other...while watching Buffy.





	Buffy Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

It was all Daniel's fault.

Jack would tell himself that until the day he took his last breath and beyond. He would always blame Daniel for having an air conditioner. It would always be Daniel's fault that his a/c unit blew out, with the temperature breaking one hundred, and caused Daniel to move in with him for a few days.

Yep, it was *definitely* Daniel's fault.

And Daniel would spend the rest of eternity agreeing with him.

* * *

It was after six when Jack finally made it to Daniel's apartment building. He didn't see Daniel outside and called him. The phone rang and rang and Jack panicked; the last time Daniel hadn't answered his phone was after their experience on the Goa'uld pleasure planet. He got out of his truck and glanced up at Daniel's balcony, sighing in relief that Daniel wasn't out there and tried calling again. Now all sorts of thoughts went through his head: 'Oh God, what if Oma came back for him? Maybe the NID is interrogating him. He could have slipped coming out of the shower, cracked his head on the tile and he's laying unconscious. Damn it!' 

He ran into the lobby, groaning as he saw the 'Out Of Order' sign on the elevator and immediately headed for the stairwell, almost out of breath when he reached the eighth floor. "Eight flights. He's really got to consider moving to a lower floor." Finally reaching Daniel's apartment, he knocked...and knocked. Jack finally pounded on the door and was ready to break it in when it swung open, Daniel standing there, holding a discman, headset around his neck.

"Hey Jack. Sorry 'bout that." He nodded towards the discman. "I guess I had it louder then I thought. Are you feeling okay? You look a bit flushed."

"Well, maybe it's because I had to walk up eight flights of stairs."

"Oops. I forgot the elevator was broken." Daniel turned, pointing to the living room. "There's my stuff. Let's get it downstairs."

"How long before your car is fixed?"

"Who knows?" Daniel shrugged, hearing the grumble, followed by the snarl as they got into the hallway, watching the handyman taking the 'Out of Order' sign off the elevator. 

Everything in the truck, Jack got in and turned the air conditioning full blast. Daniel opened the door to climb in and stood there for a moment taking in the cool air. "Unless you want me to leave you, get in." Daniel got in.

Within five minutes, Jack had cooled off and he and Daniel talked...about everything: About Teal'c's new girlfriend, the hairdresser and conspiracy theorist; she'd had a copy of Daniel's paper, the one he presented all those years before and when she met him insisted he autograph it. About Jonas and Nyan, and why the two men were spending almost all of their free time at Sam's house; and just why were the three in her office with the door locked when Jack and Daniel needed to talk to her? About Siler's latest injury, which Jack swore he had nothing to do with. About Jack's new satellite dish that got 437 channels. 

*That* seemed to impress Daniel.

"437 channels?" Daniel asked, eyes wide.

"I can keep track of the two hundred and thirty-eight sports channels, from five countries. And every night, between ten and twelve, Buffy the Vampire Slayer comes on six different channels."

"You watch that show?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you have a problem with that?" It was almost a challenge, albeit a teasing one.

"Lemme ask you," Daniel started, "do you think Buffy and Spike should...you know...have a relationship?" 

"Actually, I think Spike and Xander should get together." Jack nodded, agreeing with himself. "I mean, if Tara and Willow can kiss and sleep together, why can't they?" He popped in a CD and the rest of the ride was filled with the mellow sounds of a Grateful Dead concert.

* * *

One hour later, sitting on the couch, Daniel was driving Jack insane. He'd gotten hold of the remote control and was switching channels every ten seconds. Just when Buffy was about to do in a batch of vampires, Jack found himself watching Mel Gibson. Just when Mel was about to shoot the bad guy, Jack was viewing Star Trek. Captain Kirk ordered photon torpedos and he was suddenly watching the video game channel with the story of Pong. 

"DANIEL!"

"You're mad," Daniel teased, "or you never liked Pong."

"Gimme that remote."

"Uh-uh. You told me I could find something to watch and I'm looking." Captain Kirk was back, this time as TJ Hooker, then some show whose leading man looked eerily like Jack...except his hairstyle was a mullet.

"Don't look at me. I never had a mullet in my life."

This was followed by the Broncos game, (Jack attempted to catch a score, but failed), hockey (in French), soccer (in Spanish), and women's roller derby (with commentary by some backwoods country bumpkin). That seemed to catch Daniel's attention...for about thirty seconds. Then Buffy was back and Jack wrenched the remote away, settling back to watch the vampire slayer kick ass.

Daniel sighed, looking around the room, eyes falling on the dish box. He clearly saw the words 'two remote controls', and smiled to himself. Getting up, he walked over, digging the second remote out of the box, grinning as he saw the batteries. Putting them in, he studied the program guide quickly and Jack found himself watching Scooby-Doo. He thought he accidentally hit the remote and put back Buffy. He sat back, blinked, and found himself watching a different episode...Buffy was talking Spanish. He heard the giggles and turned around, seeing Daniel with the other remote. "I'm gonna hurt you." He jumped up and Daniel ducked around him, sitting on the couch.

"Can we get back to Roller Derby?" Daniel laughed, hitting the remote in time to see a woman get tossed out of the ring.

"That's gotta hurt," Jack winced.

"Oh yeah," Daniel said, changing to The Brady Bunch. He began to sing the theme song and Jack sort of growled. "Don't like the Brady's huh?" He gave Jack his most innocent look and changed the channel to Bugs Bunny. "Do you like the wabbit?"

"I'll watch Buffy, thank you very much," Jack said, trying to keep a straight face. He put the show back on and sat back to watch the opening credits.

Daniel got a mischievous look in his eyes and grabbed the remote again. 

As Batman and Robin were climbing up a building, Jack felt the growl in his throat. When Cindy Brady lisped, his upper lip curled. When Barney began to sing, in Japanese no less, Jack looked positively murderous. Daniel switched the channel, putting the remote down. 

Buffy was back, in English, and Jack put his feet up on the table, turning out the light, "It's better in the dark," put his hands behind his head, and relaxed. 

The two men watched, making an occasional comment. Daniel got up twice, and when he sat back down he didn't realize he was moving closer to Jack. As the episode progressed, Jack moved closer to Daniel. Daniel didn't notice the smile on Jack's face, nor did he realize that Jack's arm had come down and was around his shoulder...until a demon jumped out at Buffy and he almost jumped into Jack's lap. An arm held him almost protectively and Daniel laid his head on Jack's chest, snuggling close. Jack began to rub his hand up and down Daniel's arm, a soft kiss to the top of Daniel's head. Daniel turned, looking up at him, but all Jack did was turn his head back to face the TV.

"Episode's not over yet," Jack whispered.

Daniel stared at the TV, not watching, feeling the fingers stroking his neck. "How long Jack?"

"Forever Daniel."

"Me too." Daniel visibly relaxed, closing his eyes, forgetting about Buffy, concentrating only on Jack's touch.

* * *

By the time Buffy ended Daniel had climbed into Jack's lap, fallen asleep, turned over, and buried his face in Jack's chest. Jack sat there, cradling him, smiling the dopey grin of a man who just discovered what love truly is. He grunted as he picked Daniel up, ('He's heavier then he looks.'), heading to the guestroom. Jack lay Daniel on the bed, pulling off his shoes and socks. He pulled off Daniel's pants, quickly covering him with the sheet. He sat there for a minute, looking into Daniel's peaceful face. "We'll talk in the morning," he whispered, a quick kiss to Daniel's forehead. Daniel groaned and turned over. "Or afternoon. I happen to know you're not a morning person."

He went to his own room, jumped into an ice cold shower, finished, and crawled into bed. He stretched out and felt the body next to his. A very warm, and very naked, body. "Daniel?"

"Don't wanna sleep by myself," Daniel mumbled, moving Jack's arm so he could cuddle up to him. "No steam. Cold shower?" 

"Yeah. Very cold." 

"Want me to warm you up?" Daniel ran a hand down Jack's body, rubbing Jack's dick. 

"You awake enough?" Jack put his hand over Daniel's, moving Daniel's hand back and forth.

A hand slid up Jack's body as an answer, a leg moving over, straddling him. Kisses to Jack's neck, down his chest, lips down his abdomen. "Awake enough to blow you..." He settled between Jack's legs. "...very much so." Daniel's mouth descended on Jack's dick, swallowing to the root, hands gripping his ass. His head was moving from side to side, moaning as he sucked deep.

"You like that?"

"Very much so," Jack replied, moaning as his dick was engulfed in that warm mouth again. 

Daniel worked Jack's dick roughly, moving his head up, suckling on the head, swallowing again. One hand fondled Jack's balls, wrenching a shout from the colonel. "Sensitive there?" He caressed them harder and Jack arched his body. "I'm gonna assume that means yes." He returned to licking, feeling the fingers sliding over his shoulders, grasping his arms, pulling him up Jack's body. 

Jack slid his hand around Daniel's neck, pulling their lips together for a first kiss. As their lips parted and tongue met tongue, the contact nearly undid them both. His other hand grabbed Daniel's ass, pulling Daniel's groin to his, dick touching naked dick for the first time. Jack began to rock his body, setting the rhythm, waiting until Daniel was moving on his own. He slid his hand from Daniel's ass, easing it between their bodies, hand taking both cocks, stroking them. All the while he held Daniel's lips to his, sucking on Daniel's tongue, moaning into his mouth, and hearing moaning in return. 

All Daniel knew at that moment was Jack; his mind had checked out of his body. Jack's hand on their cocks, jerking them off together. Jack's tongue in his mouth taking possession. He had fantasized about Jack taking him but nothing had prepared him for this. 

One hand moved back to Daniel's ass and Jack's other hand joined it, gripping Daniel's cheeks, humping Daniel like an animal in heat. He tore his mouth from Daniel's, taking a breath, but Daniel covered his mouth again, taking control of *this* kiss.

They met each thrust together, Daniel finally letting Jack's mouth go, orgasm overtaking him. 

As the warm liquid shot between them, Jack let go, shooting his load as well. Sliding his fingers through the come, he brought his fingers to Daniel's lips. As Daniel reached for them, Jack pulled back. Daniel followed as Jack brou ght his fingers to his own lips, tongue snaking out, licking and tasting. Daniel growled and dove in for a deep kiss, which Jack returned with fervor.

"That was amazing."

"Just amazing?" Daniel teased. "Not mind-blowing? Or cosmic? Tell me that no other man ever made you feel that way."

"Okay," Jack nodded. "No other man ever made me feel this way."

"You do wonders for my ego," Daniel smiled, kissing Jack softly. "And we have to clean up and change the sheets." He moved to his knees but Jack pulled him back.

"Daniel, listen...to...me. *No* other man ever made me feel this way. None." 

"But when we were watching TV...and the way you touched me...touched us. You knew how...."

"I just did what felt right." Jack smiled at Daniel's look. "I've loved you for a long time."

"You love me?" Daniel asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah, I do. And I'm pretty sure you feel the same."

"And you'd be right." Daniel smiled, kissing Jack's nose.

"I know you're not gay, I've seen you date women, so can I assume you're bisexual?"

"Since I was nineteen, though I guess I was born that way."

"And I know it's really not my business but when was the last time you were with a man?" Jack was a little afraid of the answer.

"About eight years. See, I moved to Colorado to work with the military and I met this guy...." Daniel let the words trail off.

"This guy," Jack began, "is he an officer?"

"Colonel."

"He the jealous type?"

"Maybe."

"If I were him, I would be."

"Jack?"

"What?"

"I'm awake now and hungry...for food."

"Figures," Jack chuckled, pushing Daniel off of him. He stood up, going into the bathroom, wetting two cloths, one for himself, and one which he tossed to Daniel, who caught it, wiping himself off. 

"You're such a romantic Jack." He looked around for some clothes, not seeing any. "I have to get my clothes. I'll see you in the kitchen."

Jack came out of the bathroom, pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and stripped the bed. "Only own three sets of sheets. Gonna have to buy more."

* * *

He came downstairs to find Daniel outside eating a sandwich. "You're a bottomless pit, you know that?" He took a bite from the sandwich and quickly spit it out. "Yecchh! What is that?!" He ran inside for a beer, opening it, and guzzling. 

"Broccoli and cream cheese," Daniel laughed, following him inside, shutting the door. "Teach you to touch my food." 

"Finish that sandwich and drink. I'm not kissing you tasting like that shit." 

Daniel nodded, finished and took the beer. He drank deeply, leaned against the counter and pulled Jack into a kiss. "Better?"

"Oh yeah. Daniel, I don't know if this is the right moment to say this but...."

"Whatever it is, say it."

"Okay. I...I want to go down on you."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, it's one thing to tell me you love me, another to....maybe we should just work on making out."

"I already know how to make out Daniel." He licked his lips, dropping to his knees. "And I think I can figure this out too." He nuzzled Daniel's crotch, palms resting on Daniel's thighs, holding him steady. "I want this to be good for you. I know I'm not the first, but...."

"You're the last," Daniel interjected. "Nobody else could have my heart."

"Daniel...." Jack's fingers moved up Daniel's legs, undoing his pants. He may have been a novice at this but he had been on the receiving end enough...he knew the mechanics. The pants were lowered, hands lovingly caressing Daniel's ass.

"Do what you want...." Daniel whispered.

"What I want...." Jack murmured, lost in a haze. He pulled Daniel's briefs down, Daniel stepping out of them. "How am I doing so far?" Jack wrapped his hand around the impressive dick that stood at attention for him, holding it tight. He kissed the tip and heard a soft moan. "I guess this is okay." He licked the head, sucking it into his mouth. "Tell me what you like Daniel. Tell me and I'll do it." 

The linguist was finding it difficult to articulate anything. The *last* thing he had expected was Jack going down on him. 

And, as with everything else Jack O'Neill had ever learned, he plunged in head first, literally this time, swallowing Daniel's dick to the root. 

Daniel nearly lost his balance but Jack knew, moving his hands to Daniel's lower back, holding him steady, while both of Daniel's hands now held Jack's shoulders. Daniel opened his mouth to say 'wow', but Jack's mouth moved up his dick, teeth grazing the sensitized skin, and all Daniel could manage was a low moan of pleasure. 

The moan made Jack a *very* happy man and he swallowed Daniel to the root again. Pulling back a bit, he kissed the tip. "I'm finding this very..." Jack licked a drop away, tongue around his lips. "...enlightening." Jack sucked hard, humming, one finger slowly easing inside. He cast a glance up, seeing his new lover with his eyes closed, lips parted into a smile, softly moaning. He pulled back one more time, "Come in my mouth," shoved his finger deep, swallowing, the thick cream flooding his mouth, moaning himself, the taste making him dizzy. 

He felt Daniel's body dropping, holding him as Daniel dropped to his knees, hand carding in Daniel's hair, pulling their mouths together. His tongue drove deep as he stole the breath from Daniel's lungs. "God Danny, I just found religion. Gonna worship you from now on." 

"I love you too Jack."

"Really?"

"No, I tell that to every colonel I know."

"How long?"

"Does it matter?" Daniel sighed as he caught Jack's eyes. "I don't know. Forever I guess. How about you?"

"Since Abydos. Since the moment that yak-thingy dragged you off and I found it slobbering all over you."

"That long?"

"Daniel, that last day on Abydos, Kawalsky had talked me into telling you how I felt. But then Sha'uri...you seemed so happy and I couldn't take that away from you."

"We were both pretty slow."

"Yes Daniel, but *I* have an excuse. I'm a grunt. You're the one with three PhD's."

"Oh no Jack. You can't pull that one with me. I know your secret." Daniel got to his feet, Jack rising with him. "Degrees in engineering and astronomy. They wouldn't allow a *genuine* idiot to become a full-bird colonel, let alone 2IC at Stargate Command."

"How did you find out?"

"I did a google search," Daniel laughed. "Yes Jack, you're on the internet. Did you know you have web pages dedicated to you?"

"I do?"

"Groupies too."

"I have groupies?"

"Don't get a swelled head Jack. I do too and so does Sam."

"Carter?!"

"There are astrophysicist fans in the world and some worship her."

"Cool."

"Jack?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"Can we go back to bed now?"

"I'm not ready to go to sleep." 

Daniel smirked and reached over, picking up a bottle of olive oil. "Neither am I."

FIN


End file.
